The Other Side
by inactiveGE
Summary: Kyoya remembers as he waits for Tamaki. Rated for implied lemon.


Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran Highschool Host club. I don't own anything.

"Kyoya, you realize we're going to be late?"

"I don't care."

They're only sixteen.

"But Kyoya, what if someone finds us?"

He ignores this as he roughly yanks the zipper down with a sharp jerk.

"The others are waiting."

The last part of waiting turns into an unintentional groan as Kyoya cuts him off with an expert kiss that uses all the muscles of his skilled tongue.

"Help me undress, will you?"

The age of consent is fourteen.

"Shit, it's been too long since we've done this."

They've waited three months.

"I'm sorry I've made you wait so long, Kyoya."

Kyoya just kisses him.

In a few more minutes, Kyoya's expert mouth and tongue are darting toward spots that cause all sorts of unholy pleasure.

Their cell phones have been turned off.

"Do…you think…if I moved back here, we could get a place?" By this point it's hard to get words out, but he's full of an optimism and happiness that he hasn't felt for months.

Kyoya just goes deeper, and Tamaki is finally rendered speechless.

Kyouya is motivated into speaking, however, when his head hovers right above Tamaki's, their eyes a breath's width apart, their bodies almost completely entangled, and he can't stop himself from the words.

"I love you."

Tamaki goes into a sort of coma after they're done, and Kyoya finds it nice to just rest peacefully on the bed without need to go anywhere.

Except Tamaki does need to be somewhere.

And Kyoya is certainly not supposed to be here.

When Tamaki wakes up, it's to a note and a number.

Kyoya stands before his bedroom's window for an hour, not for the first time since he bought the large and empty house. Tamaki liked to call his house The Other Side, mostly because what was inside the house seemed to be the exact opposite of what Kyoya actually was, though this was mostly due to Tamaki's, as well as the blonde's cohort, Kyoya's sister's, influence. Every room was painted a different color and had a different theme. The paintings were not dull family portraits, but vibrant abstract pieces, some sculptures his sister had liked. This was his vacation home.

He had two maids maintain it for the year, unless he decided to visit, then it became two maids who came twice a week only; it served more as their own vacation time.

Tonight he was alone, and waiting.

"…_we could get a place?" _

He smiles at the thought, by his typically foolish Tamaki. But his prince wanted it, so now it was Kyoya's job to arrange it.

It would be something discreet, like a hotel in America they could permanently rent, and they would go away together for more 'business' trips.

"_I love you, Kyoya. I'm glad I'm here, I'm glad I stayed."_

"_It's not like the party would have anyone important."_

"_Right." now Tamaki was humming silently; sleep was approaching. "Eclaire only invited her friends."_

_His stomach clenches at the name, but Tamaki doesn't seem to notice the movement of his internal organs; he snuggles closer._

He looks at his clock and fights the urge to roll his eyes at Tamaki's typical lateness. He wants to sleep now, but he won't. He simply uncorks the bottle of wine and pours himself a glass; this will ensure Tamaki whines about Kyoya starting without him, and giving Kyoya the right to gloat.

He pours himself a glass of the deep red liquor, and inhales the fermented grape. Tamaki's favorite, though he'd never admit to drinking it for that reason alone.

The scene outside his window most would describe as breathtaking scenery. He had mountains, hills, a pond and dense untouched forest on his property. He liked to sometimes imagine the Forest would be the perfect place to forget the rest of the world and just have fun with the person who taught him how to.

"_I don't care if you can't accept my feelings for you, but I can't live with it anymore! I love you, Kyoya, and I don't care where you go, whatever career you choose, I love you and I will always love you!" His face was flushed red, his breath coming in shallow puffs, his eyes watching wearily to gauge a reaction._

_Kyoya stepped towards Tamaki in the abandoned classroom, and leaned one hand against the wall, right above his head. _

"_You talk too much." He murmured, and Tamaki winced. _

_Then Kyoya gave Tamaki his first real kiss._

It was already half an hour, just five more minutes and Kyoya would declare him being on time, from the blonde's perspective.

He always claimed the later he was, the later he left, but they both knew that wasn't true.

He was beginning to get a buzz from the alchohol, and then remembered he hadn't eaten anything the whole day, which would explain his atypically lightweight behavior presently.

"I was wondering when you'd finally get here." He says fifteen mintues later when he hears the door click behind him. It registers that it would be impossible for Tamaki to have made it here without calling, but it's too late before the sharp object is embedded in his side.

"Leave me and my Husband alone you freak!" She's gone within minutes and he clutches a wound, noticing a paper she left behind.

_I'll see you at the other side._

Tamaki should have had that note.

_Tamaki should be here._

_Tamaki…_

He doesn't even feel the pain for the moment that the wave of panic overtakes him as he worries for Tamaki's safety. He searches his head, ignoring his wounds though they're burning with a splitting pain, trying to think of a way to reach Tamaki.

It's a godsend, but his phone rings just at that moment. He reaches for it, though it's a great effort and he cris out inthe process.

"Kouya! Eclaire left me a message saying she'd be out with her friends the whole night! I'm going over there soon!" He can hear the crumpling of paper on the other side. So that's the note Tamaki recieved...

_Soon._

"Don't, Tamaki."

There's silence on the other line.

"I'm tired, and I have to leave tomorrow morning."

"Tomorrow morning?" It's a squeak, impetulant, and utterly Tamaki.

He struggles to maintain his composure. "I'll meet you in the French hotel tomorrow?"

"Definitely."

"I love you."

There's silence, but this one is more reflective, searching, but thoughtful when it's broken. "I love you too, Kyoya."

"_You're getting married?"_

"_No, my Grandmother wants me to, after I graduate from the University. But I won't! Kyoya, I told you I loved you! Nothing will ever change that."_

"_No. Your family needs that alliance, and you want to see your mother. Marry her, Tamaki."_

He hangs up and tosses his phone to the side. The note is but a few feet away from him, and he knows why she did it. He smirks at her cunning move, and not for the first time condemns his alchohol intake.

It takes a great portion of his effort to lie on the bed, but it's the least he can do for Tamaki, who needs that alliance more than him, who can be happy with anything, who will find a way to see this through. He takes the wine and remembers it's Tamaki's favorite. Pain is eased by alchohol.

He finally withdraws his hand from his side, and doesn't wince when he sees blood.

"_But...what about us?"_

"_You'll always love me, right?"_

"_But Kyoya!"_

"_And I'll always love you."_


End file.
